Emerald Heart
by BlueWingedCorina
Summary: I was rather arrogant when I first came to Earth...Goku and I immediately became like brother and sister...It makes me laugh, thinking about it... I remembered you... Piccolo X OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. The only character that belongs to me is Kara.**

**Author's Note: The story-line for this story is completely changed! It connects with the Dragon Ball live action movie, so if you already HATE the idea, please go back to the page you previously were on. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'_I was rather arrogant when I first came to Earth, when Grandpa Gohan found me. Goku and I immediately became like brother and sister. We protected each other, but we were pretty mean to one another. It makes me laugh, thinking about it. After all, I was the first girl he has ever met…'_

Goku flipped and dashed in the treetops above, "I'm gonna win! Yeah!" he shouted happily, his fuzzy, brown monkey tail swaying behind him.

In one swift movement a tree branch smacked him towards the ground like a fly swatter.

A petite body stood on the forest floor, snow white hair cupping a girl's pale face. Her voice was fluffy and echoed like a beautiful melody,

"Got you, Goku..!"

Goku jumped out of a patch of ferns, leaping onto a tree nearby. Leaves were caught messily in his wild dark hair. His face was scrunched as he pouted. He really looked as though he'd shed some tears.

"No fair, Onee-chan! I was gonna beat you!" he whined.

"No way!" she chimed, "It's obvious I got to the tree first! See?" her fluffy snow leopard tail was pressed against the tree behind her, making Kara the race's winner.

Goku made a disgusted face, sticking his tongue out at her, "You're a big meanie! Don't talk to me anymore!"

She grouched back, "Fine! Don't talk to me anymore either, you crybaby!"

"I am **not** a crybaby!" he cried out.

"Are too!" Kara argued back.

"Am not!"

They blew childish raspberries at each other. They were young and naïve, but at the time they didn't care, she didn't care. They were happy.

'_Grandpa Gohan only found me two months ago, but I already adapted to everything around me. The green plants, the blue waters and skies, the bright sun and the heat- I was enjoying it , but I preferred it to be cooler…'_

"Children!" came a voice, echoing over the mountains and trees.

Right away, Goku and Kara cast aside their silly argument, their ears perking at the very familiar sound. They both couldn't help, smiling so happily.

"Grandpa!!"

They both trotted back to the small home in the middle of East District on the great Mount. Paos.

Grandpa Gohan's welcoming smile greeted them when they first made it into the clearing in front of the house. The light of the setting sun made his dark eyes twinkle and his salt and pepper hair carry a peachy tint.

Goku grinned brightly, resting his hands behind his head, "Hey, Gramps! Heh-heh-"

Kara smiled innocently, like always, "Hi, Grandfather."

He opened his wise arms out, beckoning the two children.

"My precious grandchildren… Come, come. Time for supper..."

Goku leapt for joy and ran to Grandpa Gohan with Kara following in pursuit. They both embraced the old man with glee, happy to be here, He pat their heads tenderly, smiling so kindly.

"Tell me of your day-"

He led the children towards the house, Goku and Kara chattering with excitement.

'_How thankful I truly was to be there…on Earth.'_

Supper contained of white rice, cooked veggies and baked bass. Besides the veggies, Goku just about ate all the food offered to them, like always. A loud burp threatened to shake the house and nearly succeeded.

Goku patted his stomach, a happy expression wearing on his innocent face.

"Ugh…disgusting." Kara complained.

Grandpa Gohan stood up with a light face, "Now, now children…go wash your clothes, bathe and prepare for bed. We have early training in the morning."

They both jumped up sharply, "Yes, Grandpa!"

Goku held up his cornflower gi top and tossed it into a bucket of water while Kara was washing her pastel blue gi. She was squatting in her white bloomers and tank top, scrubbing her gi in the water roughly. She squawked in surprise when she was splashed in the face by young Goku.

She stood up angrily, wiping her face quickly, "Goku! You big stupid head!" she hissed, her tail fluffing with anger.

He fell over in laughter, holding his still-full stomach. In a quick retaliation, Kara poured her bucket of water upon Goku's ragged head.

Shouts and howls of taunts and curses echoed throughout the oriental house.

"Children? Children!"

Grandpa Gohan pulled Goku and Kara apart, separating them before they managed to rip out each other's tails.

"Children, why do you quarrel?" the old man's uneasy voice quivered.

"Kara dropped a bucket of water on me!" Goku growled.

"He splashed me first!" Kara yelled back.

Goku and Kara grabbed each other again, yanking hair and scratching at the enemy's skin.

"Enough!" Grandpa Gohan pulled them away from each other again, this time wearing a frustrated face.

That night as they were both getting ready for bed, Kara sat on the window sill, looking up at the twinkling stars plastered in the sky. Goku was fluffing his pillow roughly when he noticed Kara's wondering eyes.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?" he asked all too innocently.

"Watching the stars, Monkey Boy…" she smiled warmly, not taking her eyes off the scenery.

Goku shrugged and climbed under his covers, cuddling up to his pillow cutely. After thirty minutes of silence, Goku was finally out like a light. Kara opened the window and let the cool night air caress her doll-like face. Her eyes widened as a silent murmur flowed through the whispering trees and the night breeze.

"Hello…?" Kara's innocent voice called quietly.

"…where…am…I…?"

The voice was like velvet, deep, but enchanting. Immediately, Kara felt sleepy for hearing such a beautiful voice.

"W-who…" she managed barely, "Who are you…?" whispering so timidly.

The voice had heard her quiet plea and only answered what it could.

"That is of no importance…"

Kara smiled warmly, curious by that mystical voice, "That's ok then… I'll just call you the 'voice of the forest'… I'll never forget…" she cooed quietly, her eyes closing as sleep took a hold of her, "Never…ever…"

'_That voice…disappeared after you came… I knew all too recently, that it had to have been you…'_

**

* * *

****There you go the first chapter. I had fun writing it, especially since it was something to do to keep my mind off of doing Chemistry work. I like constructed criticism, so feel free to point things out to me or share ideas: I'd like that very much. Please don't leave nasty comments about how stupid it is or such and such. If you don't like random stuff like this, just don't read it, please?**

**Chapter 2 coming up soon- please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
